1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a Plasma Display Panel (PDP), and more particularly, to a PDP having an enlarged surface in which a discharge occurs.
2. Description of the Related Art
Plasma Display Panels (PDPs) have recently replaced conventional Cathode Ray Tube (CRT) displays. In a PDP, a discharge gas is sealed between two substrates on which a plurality of discharge electrodes are formed, a discharge voltage is supplied, and phosphors formed in a predetermined pattern are excited by ultraviolet rays generated by the discharge voltage, whereby a desired image is obtained.
In an AC three-electrode surface discharge Plasma Display Panel (PDP), due to a structure in which a scanning electrode, a common electrode, a bus electrode, a dielectric layer covering these electrodes and a protective layer are sequentially formed on a lower surface of a first substrate, a substantial portion (approximately 40%) of visible light rays emitted by a phosphor layer is absorbed, which lowers luminous efficiency.
Moreover, when the AC three-electrode surface discharge PDP displays the same image for a long time, the phosphor layer is ion sputtered by charged particles from the discharge gas, which causes permanent residual image.